First comes baby!
by nameless-ice-goddess
Summary: A child is found on the footsteps of the North Pole! North not knowing what to do calls the other guardians. Everyone gathers except jack who is running late. What will happen when jack shows up? Hello, icefiresky here with a new challenge fic I am still doing my other fics and will hopefully be updating within the month. Please check this out and pm me and review if you accept.


A child is found on the footsteps of the North Pole. Finding a note explaining how the mother/father/both was unable to care for the child and asks that the guardians take care of her/him. North, not knowing what to do, (this hasn't happened in a few hundred years) calls the other guardians. Everyone gathers except Jack who is running late.

None of the guardians know how to deal with such a young child and are floundering about trying to get him/her to stop crying. All of them trying different things. Even Bunny tries to help.

Jack is on his way to the pole to tell them that he won't be able to come to the weekly meetings for a while. He finally shows up, getting everyone's attention, but stills when he sees the crying child. With a shout of 'what are you doing' 'what's going on' etc. He races over and holds and calms the baby with a soft voice until he/she stops crying, surprising the other guardians with just how motherly Jack is acting. Once the child is calm he repeats whatever you had him shout. Also finding out the child's gender he sends the other guardians to gather supplies to properly take care of the kid.

This is extremely important! These are things that this fic MUST have!

1\. It has to be a jack x bunny fic! M or E (If you don't agree with that you can tone it down a little)

2\. Jack must have a Heat season, (Read some omegaverse fics if you don't know what that is) it can last from a few days up to 2 weeks. (Bunny has to have one too. Though it would be called a rut instead ;3)

Also another thing, Jack is what is called a winter womb.

Let me explain. Because there are very few winter spirits in the world MIM or possibly Mother Nature, whoever you want, made it so all winter spirits either female or male could become pregnant and bear young, with ANY spirit that becomes their mate. And to attract said mate he goes into heat, and eventually bear young. (I would consider researching the Mating Cycles/In Heat and the M-PREG tab in AO3 or fanfiction for research.) But Jack being who he is doesn't tell the other guardians, weather being afraid of their reactions or embarrassed. Especially around his crush, bunny.

The child will trigger his instincts to protect and nurture children. Another reason he is so good with kids.

Bunny and Jack will grow closer over the time Jack cares for the child. Bunny often helping Jack take care of him/her. Showing Jack another reason that he is a desirable mate, thus making his instincts go haywire.

Usually during his heat season he leaves and goes into hiding to basically wait out his season, but because of the child, he is warring with himself and his instincts.

His mind telling him to hide and his instincts telling him to care and protect the child. And to try and win the affections of a certain kangaroo. At least while the child is there his instincts aren't as strong, so no Jack jumping poor bunny and offer himself to the strong and virile pooka. (At least not yet ; 3 though he so wants to, and it is taking all of his scant self-control not to just spread his legs and beg. Especially with him right in the middle of his season.)

Pitch returns and, upon finding out about the child, kidnaps them and tries to use him/her to power over the guardians, Jack doesn't like that. He REALLY doesn't like that. Because he is still in his season he is a little _**Feral**_. He will fight savagely to protect the baby that he sees as _**HIS**_. He defeats pitch black, saving the child and in the end finally marking him/her as his blood. Weather sharing magic, mixing blood or forcing his magic through his teeth and biting him/her in a claiming mark. You may use your imagination for this part. Giving him/her some of his power leaving a mark (a piece of white hair, eyes turning blue or an actual physical mark, like a tattoo on the child.) Again you may use your imagination for this part.

Afterword's he becomes a bit wild and won't let the others near him. They are all trying to get Jack to calm down with minimal success. If you have read omegaverse fics you should know this but if you don't know, when a winter womb or omega in some fics, is in full-on heat they will want to make a nest or den. (Depending on the fandom.) A safe place for them to go into heat, mate, get fat with and bare their young. So imagine, if you will, Jack, in his angry/protective/feral haze, decimating one (or a few) of North's rooms at the pole or maybe Bunny's rooms at the warren. Tearing apart pillows and blankets to make his nest soft and comfortable. Once Jack is in his "nest" he is very ... _**feral**_. Think momma bear or wolf. Crouching protectively over the nest and the child, growling at anyone that came close.

That is until Mother Nature or MIM appears and explains to the guardians what's going on with Jack. They are shocked of course, not only about the winter womb thing but also his ability to turn a child into another winter Spirit! Finally Bunny volunteers to try and approach Jack and is successful. Jack letting him close because he has helped Jack care for the kid and Jack recognizes him from his scent on his child, seeing him as a potential MATE. Bunny reaches Jack and succeeds in helping him calm down from his angry/protective/feral haze.

Then bunny and Jack will finally admit that they love each other and become mates. Bunny helping Jack with his season and consummating their relationship marking Jack his. (This is where you can add the mating mark thing. :#}

Jack moves into the warren with bunny and they raise the child together.

And maybe you could give them a few kits of their own, after all the whole idea of Jack going in heat is to become pregnant. (wink wink, cough, hint hint ;3)

Well this is my story idea, I know it's really specific but this is just how I would like to see it go. If you want to do this fic but want to change a few things _**PLEASE at least message me and tell me.**_ Also tell me what you're going to name the fic. I would love to fallow how it goes.

!Happy writing! icefiresky


End file.
